Per favore dimenticarmi no!
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Es demasiado tarde para mí. Lo supe incluso antes de recibir la noticia de tu boda. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mirar como lo que más he amado y deseado se escapa de entre mis brazos, esta vez para siempre.


**Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sama, si fuera mío aparecerían la mafia rusa, mexicana y colombiana, las cuales me parecen tienen mucho que contar.

**Pareja:** D18 por excelencia, con un poco de HibaPin.

**Sumary:** Es demasiado tarde para mí. Lo supe incluso antes de recibir la noticia de tu boda. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mirar como lo que más he amado y deseado se escapa de entre mis brazos, esta vez para siempre.

**Advertencias:** ANGST.

**N/A:** Dino's POV. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Dino, con una última parte de descrita por el narrador.

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p>Es demasiado tarde para mí. Lo supe incluso antes de recibir la noticia de tu boda. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es mirar como lo que más he amado y deseado se escapa de entre mis brazos, esta vez para siempre. ¿Y porque miro solamente? Porque soy un idiota, quizás. O, tal vez porque soy un cobarde que nunca se atrevió a luchar por ti. Y ahora me castigas con esto.<p>

El murmullo cesa una vez que se escucha la marcha nupcial. Y aquella hermosa dama de cabellos negros entra en escena, con un fino y escotado vestido que le hace justicia a ese bien torneado cuerpo. Se ve tan delicada como un ángel. Pero esa fragilidad es solo en apariencia, pues esa mujer es fuerte, decidida y perseverante. Y todo su esfuerzo fue recompensado. Ella gano limpiamente, ahora te tiene a ti.

Quizás jamás tuve oportunidad alguna contra ella. Aunque ambos crecimos en un ambiente similar, éramos completamente distintos. Ella luchaba sin dudar, sin temor, dando todo de sí. Yo siempre salí huyendo en cada batalla, cada vez que no tenía idea de cómo resolver un problema, como en "aquella" ocasión. Como ahora.

En tu rostro se forma una ligera sonrisa al verla, imperceptible. Una sonrisa que solo alguien que te conoce bien puede ver. Como ella, como yo. No tienes idea de cuánto envidio a esa niña, aquella con la que ahora comparto tus sonrisas. No, tus sonrisas ya no me pertenecen, ahora son solo para ella.

¿Por qué sigo aquí? Viendo como unes tu destino para siempre con otra persona. ¿Masoquismo? En una ocasión mencionaste algo parecido, lo más probable es que sea cierto. Soy un maldito cobarde masoquista.

La misa transcurre y en el ambiente se percibe armonía, pero… Nada de lo que pase a mí alrededor puede tranquilizar la absurda locura en la que me he sumido. Esa maldita sensación que lo único que logra es acercarme esquizofrénicamente a pensamientos suicidas, los cuales por el bien de mis hombres y las personas que aún me aprecian, debo alejar de mi mente.

Y el momento de suspenso llega acompañado por una frase peculiar "Quien se oponga a la unión de estas dos almas, que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

Callar. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca. Pero ¿Cómo cambiar algo que había hecho desde siempre? Callar. Nunca te dije cuanto me importabas, nunca te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado. Siempre calle, siempre me guarde palabras tan sencillas como "Te necesito", "Quédate", "No me rendiré". Pero, tan solo escuchar la negativa me rendí. No me moleste en insistir, no me detuve a confirmar que estuvieras viendo como le alejaba.

Note como el chico vaca, Lambo, se removía en su asiento, apretando los puños… sufriendo. ¿Cuántas personas estarían sufriendo ahora? Y ustedes, felices, ajenos al dolor que ese beso final causa en la expectación.

Ahora me encuentro en el lobby del hotel donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta de su unión. La gente viste galante, mujeres hermosas portando coloridos vestidos, intentando competir con la belleza natural de la novia ¿Habéis visto una novia más hermosa en el pasado? Para nada. Esa pequeña niña de forma graciosa paso de ser un pequeño e insignificante botón, a la flor más hermosa del jardín. Y el novio. Que ser tan endemoniadamente bello. Verdugo de mis sueños, cruel dictador de mi felicidad, vil hechicero el cual me convirtió en su esclavo. Capaz de dar mi vida solo por verme una vez más reflejado en esos afilados ojos color mercurio. Solo una vez más. Solo una. Ser el único dueño de tus pensamientos.

Y entonces sucede. Tus ojos se posan sobre los míos y hay algo en ellos que no puedo descifrar. Sonrío, intentando ser natural y me acerco de manera tranquila. "-Felicidades-" te digo y extiendo mi mano hacia ti. Noto como mi voz se quiebra, esperando que ignores ese pequeño detalle. Tus ojos miran mi mano, dudando. E I-pin se acerca. Estoy seguro que ella lo sabe. "-Te vez hermosa-" suelto, ella sonríe y agradece "-Como os envidio, jamás creí que mi pequeño pupilo se casara antes que yo-" No, jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que te casaras. Siempre tuve la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, la única persona que mirarías, que te importara, seria yo. Pero fui demasiado engreído, tú no esperarías. Tenías que seguir con tu vida, conmigo o sin mí.

Me doy la vuelta sin esperar respuesta por parte de ustedes, alejándome… como siempre. Queriendo arrancar de mi pecho este insoportable dolor que me impide respirar. Y entonces me detengo, y decido mirar hacia atrás. Estabas mirándome, mirabas como me marchaba. Al notar que me detuve giraste tu rostro y seguiste la conversación con las personas que te rodeaban. Pero habías estado mirándome ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Kyouya? Sera acaso que incluso en esa ocasión, cuando pediste que me marchara de tu lado, que decidiera entre que era más importante para mí. ¿Acaso era una prueba? ¿Estabas mirando cuando me marchaba? ¿Cómo ahora?

Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. Tu nombre taladra mi mente de una forma mortal, y a la vez placentera. ¡Por Dios Kyouya! ¿Tienes idea del daño que me hace tu simple mirada?

Debería irme, irme para no volver, desaparecer de tu vida por completo. Pero simplemente no puedo, necesito ver tan solo unos segundos tu rostro para recordar. Recordar aquella largas y tranquilas tardes en la azotea, recordar esas batallas extenuantes en las que nos envolvíamos por horas hasta caer rendidos, en esa época en la que eras un mocoso bélico. Recordar aquellas largas noches en las que pasamos mezclando nuestros sudores en una danza reservada para los amantes. Recordar… recordar… Recordar que al menos mi vida aún tiene un poco de sentido al saber que tú sigues evitando este cruel mundo.

Me siento en una mesa un poco alejada y pido a un mesero me sirva una copa de vino tinto, un poco de alcohol quizás me ayude a olvidar, ese líquido quemando mi garganta y mi pecho me distraerá.

Tsuna se sienta a mi lado sin decir palabra, dejándome beber. Paciente. Dedicándome una mirada llena de preocupación. Le sonrío con tristeza y el suspira.

-No deberías estar aquí- me dice. Apuesto que me veo realmente patético.

-Perdona, recibí la invitación de I-pin, no podía negarme- Tsuna voltea a la mesa donde los novios descansan, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Están sufriendo- ahí está su súper intuición. Volteo hacia la mesa. Hibari está molesto, mucho, desviando la mirada. I-pin sonríe con nerviosismo. Suspiro y me pongo de pie, solo incomodo aquí.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Tsuna solo asiente, entiende los motivos. Tomo mi chaqueta y me la cuelgo al hombro, dispuesto a marcharme.

No debí venir. No puedo tolerarlo. No soporto verte con una persona que no sea yo. Lo mejor es que, ahora que tienes a alguien a quien amar, me aparte. Ahora si para siempre. El ver tu rostro se ha vuelto en una sádica obsesión. Tus ojos me provocan una agonía indescriptible pero a la vez encantadora. Soy un verdadero idiota, el cual no distingue entre el dolor y el placer. Pero, la única razón por la que soporto todos estos sentimientos, es por ti. Porque realmente te amo Kyouya.

El vestíbulo está vacío, eso me da más libertad para escapar. Seguro Romario está esperando cerca de la recepción. Desde el principio no quería que viniera, sabía el daño que me causaría verte. Después de desaparecer dos años de tu vida, arreglando cualquier asunto que involucrara a los Vongola en Italia o por e-mail, el ver tu rostro provocaría en mí una connotación negativa. Él lo sabía.

Saque el teléfono celular para marcar el número de Romario y que pasara a recogerme. Pero antes de poder marcar sentí como algo, o más bien alguien detenía mi brazo. ¿Por qué Kyouya? ¿Por qué? Te muestras ante mí como si te tratases de una alucinación producto de mi agonía. No me miras, pero tu rostro esta sonrojado y tus mejillas brillan a causa de aquella agua cristalina que había escapado de tus orbes. Me recuerdas tanto a ese pequeño adolescente el cual me había jurado "morderme hasta la muerte" la vez que en que bese por primera vez tus inmaculados labios en medio de una batalla.

-No te vayas- susurras, tragándote tu orgullo. ¿Seguro que no es una alucinación? Es demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad. Tantas noches te imagine diciendo estas palabras, siendo que yo era quien debió haberlas dicho. Es irónico que el día de tu boda con tu ahora esposa esperando en el salón, te acercaras de esta manera y pronunciaras estas palabras.

-No debo estar aquí- respondí dedicándote una sonrisa, triste y efímera, pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa. Levantas tu mirada y contemplas en silencio mis ojos, tu mirada brilla a causa de las lágrimas ¿Por qué nunca me mostraste esta faceta tuya en el pasado? ¿Por qué deseas que sea la última que mire? El hecho de que el último recuerdo que tenga tuyo sea el de tu rostro lloroso me deprime, no quiero recordarte de esa manera. –Anda, tu esposa espera- tus labios se fruncen con molestia, recargas tu rostro en mi pecho ¿Cómo es posible que el adulto veinteañero este llorando ahora cual crio?

-Imbécil- susurras, aferrando tus manos en mi camisa, quiero abrazarte y pedirte que dejes de llorar pero no debo, porque sé que si lo hago no podré controlar mis instintos, no podré dejarte aquí, a lado de ella. Y entonces levantas tu rostro y besas mis labios. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas en ese preciso momento. Me quedo inmóvil, estático ¿Por qué Kyouya? ¿Por qué? No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañe tus labios. Ahora no podré contenerme. Rodeo tu cintura y te acerco lo más que pueda a mi cuerpo, profundizando el beso como si fuera el último, porque solo ahora entiendo que este beso es el último. Tus manos se enredan en mi cabello y me atraen más a ti. ¿Sera que aún me deseas como yo te deseo? ¿Sera que aún me amas? Y me obligo a mí mismo a separarme. Ambos jadeamos por la falta de aire, conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder fue una completa estupidez. Estaríamos perdidos si alguien nos hubiera visto.

-¿Un beso de despedida?- bromee dedicándote una tierna sonrisa. Desvías la mirada, relamiendo tus labios inconscientemente. Rio por lo bajo, intentando ocultar la tristeza que ahora me embarga –Tienes que hacerla feliz ¿entendido? I-pin es una niña muy bonita, muchas personas estarán molestas si no la cuidas como se debe- cierras los puños con fuerza y tu ceño de frunce, tus ojos parecen dos rendijas y las lágrimas amenazan con salir. –Kyouya querido, ya no eres un crio, ahora eres casado así que ni se te ocurran las infidelidades- vuelvo a bromear pero mi risa se pierde con el susurro del viento. –Perdóname por ser un idiota- digo y me doy la vuelta, camino hacia la recepción y deslumbro el convertible rojo el cual era conducido por Romario ¿Me pregunto si habrá visto todo? -Yo… realmente te amo Kyouya- finalizo, para después seguir caminando.

-Haneuma- me gritas – Madura de una vez- y ya no me giro, porque sé que estas mirando cómo me alejo. Me siento aliviado al saber que aún me amas, pero… a la vez desearía que te olvidaras por completo de este idiota que no supo luchar por ti. Porque te mereces a alguien mejor.

Y alejada del bullicio, aquella dama de cabellos negros como la noche contemplaba la escena de dos amantes que por bromas del destino no podrían estar juntos. Por capricho, orgullo, cobardía o simple coincidencia, esta vida les había llevado a separarse. Pero el hilo rojo del destino es inquebrantable, puede enredarse, tensarse y en ocasiones debilitarse, pero aquel hilo que te ata a tu persona predestinada nunca se trozara. Su profesor lo había repetido muchas veces y creció creyendo que encontraría a la persona al otro extremo de su hilo, se enamoraría por completo y terminarían casados. Y creía que el guardián de la nube de los Vongola era el otro extremo de su hilo rojo. Pero el destino es cruel y le gusta jugar con el corazón de la personas. Sonrió tristemente y contemplo su dedo meñique, para después contemplar el dedo anular donde ahora se exhibía su sortija de matrimonio. Lo supo desde siempre, lo supo y a pesar de eso nunca se rindió. Creía que con perseverancia, luchando poco a poco, obtendría el corazón del japonés. No es que Hibari no la quisiera, simplemente no la amaba como a él. Se lo dijo cuando iniciaron su relación "-No esperes que te amé por completo-" había mencionado el pelinegro "-Aún hay algo que debo olvidar-" Nunca menciono el nombre de Dino Cavallone, pero era más que obvio, todos notaban aquella tensión en el pelinegro cada que el nombre del potro salvaje era mencionado. I-pin lo sabía y no le importó.

-Solo pido que me quieras- susurro, contemplando como el amor de su vida se quebraba frente aquel italiano –No te pido que olvides ese sentimiento tan fuerte que hace palpitar tu corazón-

* * *

><p>Si han leído hasta aquí es seguro que no les aburrió este intento de D18 y con este fic inauguró una larga lista de one-shot D18 que serán obligadas a leer (¿?) Este fic lo escribí bajo la influencia de antidepresivos, chocolates mentolados y leche en mal estado y en lo personal, es de los mejores que he escrito en toda mi historia de fanficker *3* espero les guste.<p>

Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana y propagar el D18 por el mundo.

Se aceptan jitomazos, tonfazos, sartenazos y todo lo que termine en azos. También se aceptan guardianes de las nubes Vongola atados con un listón rojo, drogados dentro de una caja de regalo.


End file.
